


light up the darkness

by Cartecka



Series: Apartment in Portland [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartecka/pseuds/Cartecka
Summary: The power goes out in Tobin's apartment. This is pretty short, but it's raining outside and I had to write something.





	

The power goes out in Tobin’s apartment. The landlord goes door to door, saying a power line is down in the neighborhood and they’re working to get it back up. He will be around if anyone needs anything. Tobin looks out of the window at the gray skies. 

It’s January in Portland and while that’s not as bad as January in lots of other places, it’s near freezing and Tobin knows the apartment is going to get cold soon. She looks down at her bare feet on the hardwood floor and swears she’s already starting to lose feeling.

“Tobin?”

Tobin looks up to see Christen padding out of the bedroom. She’d been taking a nap after the long flight over from her mom’s house and she looks warm. Tobin hugs her.

“Why are all the lights off?” Christen mumbles into her shoulder.

“Power’s out. Hank says it’ll probably be back by tomorrow morning.”

Christen sighs and her warm breath tickles the sensitive skin on Tobin's neck.

“Do you want to go out then?” she asks, “So that we have something to do?”

Tobin glances out the window. It’s starting to look like it might rain again and she knows that Christen won’t want to go out if it does. And she isn't looking forward to returning to a cold apartment after getting soaked.

“No, let’s just stay in. My computer is all charged. We can watch a movie or something.”

Chris hums and then pulls out of her embrace.

“Sounds lovely.”

Tobin pauses on her way back to the room to grab a couple more blankets from the living room. When she’s running and playing soccer and being active, she is always warm, regardless of the outside temperature. But if she’s sitting still, she’s usually pretty cold. That’s why any time past September she always wraps herself in sweatshirts and blankets (and other people).

She slips under Christen’s arm and pulls the blankets up as high as they will go. Chirsten shifts to get comfortable and presses a kiss to the top of Tobin’s head.

“I’m sorry,” Tobin mutters and Christen looks down at her confused.

“For what?”

Tobin grins and presses her cold toes against Christen’s warm calf. Christen yelps and Tobin muffles a giggle into her shoulder.

“For that.”

Christen growls a little but doesn’t make Tobin move.

“What movie do you want to watch?”

With the wi-fi out, they are confined to the few movies Tobin actually has on her laptop.  _ Mean Girls _ which Kelley made her download before a plane flight across the ocean.  _ Rent _ that she had watched three different times with Cheney and A-Rod. And  _ Miracle _ , Perry’s favorite sports movie. Tobin always complains that her favorite sports movie should be about soccer and Perry always responds by saying that when they make a movie about Tobin then it’ll be her favorite, but until then, she will watch  _ Miracle  _ over and over.

Tobin misses Cheney and she misses Perry. And she supposes she misses Kelley as well, but not in the same way. She’ll see her at next camp soon enough.

“ _ Mean Girls _ ,” Tobin says. The apartment is too dark and too cold to miss anyone right now.

They’re not really watching it. At least Tobin isn’t really watching it. She supposes Christen might be because Tobin can feel her laughing at all the right parts. Tobin focuses instead on Christen’s heartbeat and tries to get her own to match. She slows her breathing until it syncs up and her own heartbeat slows. She wonders if she can get their heartbeats to match up, if they'll fall even more in love. And then she wonders if it's even possible for her to love more than she loves Christen right now.

She starts to drift off before they match up, Tobin’s always a little quicker than Christen’s. 

She’s aware, as if in a dream of Christen shutting off the laptop and changing their position just enough so that she won’t hurt her neck when she falls asleep. Her arms tighten momentarily around Tobin and Tobin thinks she hears Christen say “I love you,” but she’s too far gone to be sure. 


End file.
